


Drunk Chief

by Piper_Fulcrum



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Fulcrum/pseuds/Piper_Fulcrum
Summary: Chief invites Smith in for a drink, before saying some odd things.
Kudos: 1





	Drunk Chief

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to the publish date, I actually wrote this back in early 2018, but didn't publicly post it. But now here it is, in all its glory!!  
Just a little spill of angst and emotion I was trying to play with.

“Are you sure you should have another?” Smith asked tentatively. He didn’t like to question Chief. But as he was pouring a fourth shot of whiskey (on top of what he had to drink earlier in the day) he began to worry.

“I can handle my liquor, Smith.” he responded. A slight slur in his words. Smith had to wince as Chief through the drink back. He had only intended to walk Chief to his apartment, and part ways as normal. But this time he had invited Smith in. Perhaps he had already had too much to drink than he had thought.

After Chief put down his glass, Smith pushed the bottle of whiskey to the opposite side of the table.

“I think that’s enough, Chief.”

Chief looked at him, upset. “But I can still feel.”

Smith raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m still upset. The drink is supposed to take it away. So why do I still hurt?”

It seemed like Chief’s eyes were gleaming, like they were started to fill with tears. Smith’s eyebrows knotted in concern. He had never seen Chief let his guard down. He always was so strong. Tough. Doing the right thing. He really had had too much to drink.

Smith got up and went to where Chief was sitting.

“It’s time for bed.” He took his arm and lifted him to his feet. “Sleep fixes everything.” Smith said happily. He put Chief’s arm and put it around his shoulders to keep him steady. He walked him down to hall was toward the bedroom, making sure Chiefs staggered walking didn’t pull him down.

Once next to the bed, Smith let go, letting Chiefs arm fall to the side.

“Alright Chief, get some good rest for tomorrow’s big day. I’ll see you at the precinct.” Smith turned to leave when Chief grabbed his arm.

“No.” Smith turned back to see the Chiefs pained look.

“But Chief…” “Smith,” Chief took Smith’s other arm and turned him to look him face to face. “I just wanted to protect you, to always help you.” His voice hesitated. “But now I’m the one who hurt you.” His voice cracked. “I’m that one you gave you that.” Smith suddenly was very aware of the eyepatch wrapped around his head.

“How can you stand to be around me?” Tears finally started to fall down Chiefs face as he searched Smith face for answers.

“Chief…” Smith muttered. What could he say to that? He had never blamed Chief for what happened. That, and he thought the eyepatch made him look cooler. But that wouldn’t help now.

Smith put his arms around Chief, pulling him into a hug. He didn’t expect anything, but then Chief hugged him back. Tight. Hands pulling at his shirt and his face buried into the crook of Smiths neck. Like if he held on tight enough his might be forgiven.

Smith felt some wetness on his shirt from the tears. It was so bizarre to see Chief like this. But somehow, it made him more real. He wasn’t as perfect as Smith had thought, and that gave him comfort. Smith held him tight and he went through the emotions. Eventually Chief grip loosened, and his breathing slowed. Smith pushed him back to arm's length. Chief face was pink and slightly puffy. He had rode a lot of emotions that night.

“Now it’s time for bed.” Smith said gently. Chief barely nodded, and Smith gently pushed him onto the bed. Once seated, Chief fell to the side, his head hitting the pillow, his eyes already shut.

Smith gave a little smile. He would be alright. He found a spare blanket at the end of the bed and placed it over Chief before turning out the light and leaving the room.

Smith went back to the living room. He stood for a moment, deciding what to do. On a normal night, he would just leave. But tonight had become anything but normal. Maybe it would be better to stay, make sure everything went okay for Chief. It was the least he could do.

* * *

The next morning, Smith was already in the kitchen cooking when Chief wandered in blearly from his bedroom.

“Smith?” He said grumply.

“Good Morning Chief!” Smith replied cheerily.

“What the hell are you doing here? How’d you get in?”

“Are you alright Chief? I mean, you invited me up last night.”

Chief glanced at the bottle on the table, still there from the night before squinted at it to see if it would give him a clue.

“For a drink?” He asked.

Smith looked at him, and then at the bottle. He realized Chief might not remember what had happened. Smith _could_ tell him. But that would hurt Chief, not to mention probably embarrass him. He didn’t want to make him relive it all. Smith knew how Chief really felt now. Smith could use that information to show Chief he was fine in day to day things, instead of bringing it up directly. He knew Chief would like that more.

“Yeah Chief. I thought I’d actually try it this time, and I went out like a light. So I crashed on your couch. I hope that’s okay.”

Chief looked around. “Yeah, I guess. As long as you didn’t mess with my stuff.”

“Of course not Chief! Wouldn’t dream of it.” Smith replied happily before turning back to the eggs he was cooking. “Now how ‘bout some breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't exactly how the characters would act, but sometimes I just like to write out some mushy scenes. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
